This invention relates to a security device and, more specifically, to a security device for maintaining windows in a partially opened position.
There have been numerous prior attempts to develop window locking assemblies which will allow the window to be opened, but still remain locked, so as to prevent unauthorized entry therethrough. However, these attempts are complicated, include various moving parts and are difficult to install. Examples of such prior art window locking assemblies may be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,005,889; 4,758,003; 3,232,655 and 2,775,001. While these prior art devices do function, they fail to provide a simple device which only requires seconds to install.